The present invention relates to a cinder block modular diffusor. Acoustic diffusors are known per se. In this regard, reference is made to applicants, U.S. Pat. No. D-291,601 issued Aug. 25, 1987. Furthermore, applicants, Patent Application Ser. No. 07/037,244 discloses a sound-absorbing diffusor using the quadratic-residue number theory, as well as sound-absorbing materials to absorb sound in a controlled manner. Applicants also have a pending Design Patent Application, Ser. No. 07/008,430, filed Jan. 29, 1987, and directed to an acoustical diffusor having a plurality of wells of approximately square cross-section.
None of the inventions disclosed in the above-listed patent applications and patent teach the concept of making of an acoustic diffusor device of a plurality of specially designed cinder blocks assembled together to form a completed diffusor.
Further, applicant is aware of a product sold under the trademark SOUNDBLOX which resemble cinder blocks and which include, wells therein not made in accordance with number theory sequences. Furthermore, these devices differ from the teachings of the present invention as being specifically designed to absorb sound rather than shape sound. In this regard, these masonry units include narrow openings allowing entry into internal chambers designed to absorb sound and control reverberation. Contrary to this, the teachings of the present invention only include narrow elongated wells which are specifically sized and configured in accordance with number theory sequences, i.e., the quadratic-residue sequence, to allow sound to escape therefrom in a manner which causes the shaping of the sound in a desired predetermined manner.